Promesse
by Your-Lady-Bird
Summary: OS d'une promesse d'enfant qui n'a pas pu être tenue...


« - Sev, tu te caches où ?

-Juste derrière toi ! »

La jeune se retourna, souriante. Elle cherchait son ami, impatiente de lui faire partager la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, elle vit que ses yeux étaient rouges, et que des traces de larmes salissaient ses joues. Elle perdit instantanément le sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarques, il détestait cela. Elle devait attendre qu'il se sente mieux, et qu'il soit prêt à se confier à son amie. D'un geste, il lui proposa une chocogrenouille et s'allongea le long de la rivière. La petite fille fit de même

« - Tu as reçu ta lettre, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! Une femme est venue ce matin pour tout expliquer à mes parents. Elle s'appelait Mme Chourave je crois. Tu m'avais déjà dit que j'étais une sorcière, mais quand je l'ai vu arriver, j'étais soulagée. On va à Poudlard ensemble !

-Tu es une sorcière Lily, et tu as beaucoup de pouvoir. Ta place est à Poudlard.

-Severus ? Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

-Oui ?

-La rivalité entre les maisons ne doit pas changer notre amitié. Si on n'est pas dans la même maison, ça ne doit pas nous empêcher d'être amis, d'accord ?

-Tu as vraiment un don pour parler de l'évidence Lily. »

Les premières années apercevaient pour la première fois le château de Poudlard. Pour une partie d'entre eux, cette école représentait leur entrée dans le monde sorcier, leur premier pas dans un rêve qui dépasse leur imagination. Les barques tranchaient le lac lentement, laissant les élèves profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Lily et Severus partageaient leur barque avec deux autres élèves, qui restaient silencieux. Les deux amis avaient partagés leur compartiment, et avaient passé tout le trajet à imaginer leur vie à Poudlard. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux aussi, riche d'enseignement et de savoir. Lily avait hâte d'étudier les Sortilèges, et Severus espérait commencer les Potions le plus tôt possible. Ils avaient tous deux lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard, _et leur curiosité n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Durant tout l'été, ils avaient rêvé des déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, des soirées passées au coin du feu dans la salle commune, et de la victoire de leur maison à la fin de l'année. Severus et Lily avaient un avis différent sur les maisons qu'ils souhaitaient intégrer. Severus était attiré par l'ambition des Serpentards, mais également par la sagesse et l'intelligence des Serdaigles. Quant à elle, Lily trouvait quelque chose d'attirant dans chaque maison. Etre élève de Poudlard était en sois quelque chose d'unique, que Lily aurait aimé aimer partager avec Pétunia. Bien que Severus les ai prévenu, les deux sœurs avaient gardé l'espoir de pouvoir découvrir ensemble le monde magique. Persuadée que Dumbledore pouvait l'aider, Pétunia lui avait même écrit en cachette une lettre. Par respect pour sa sœur, Lily ne lui en parla pas, mais elle nota que quelques jours plus tard, Pétunia devint plus froide avec elle, et commença à lui faire des remarques acides. Lily n'était pas dupe : elle avait senti la jalousie chez sa sœur lorsqu'ils avaient été cherché ses fournitures au Chemin de Traverse, et se rappelait même d'une nuit où Pétunia avait pris sa baguette en cachette pour l'agiter dans tous les sens. Lily ne pouvait pas parler du comportement de Pétunia avec Severus. Ce dernier la méprisait, et n'utilisait jamais son nom. Les rares fois où il avait parlé d'elle, il l'appelait « La moldue ». Pétunia le détestait également, elle le trouvait louche, bizarre, et pitoyable.

« Evans Lily ! »

La jeune rouquine avança timidement vers le chapeau magique, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait une peur indicible, infantile, de ne pas être acceptée par le chapeau, de devoir quitter le château et la magie, et de retourner dans une vie morne sans plafond magique, sans fantômes et sans Severus. Le chapeau s'anima, et elle le sentit voyager dans son esprit, retournant chaque souvenir, et s'insinuant profondément en elle.

« Hum, très intéressant… Une intelligence remarquable ! Serdaigle, Serpentard ? Oh, mais je vois aussi la volonté, un caractère de feu… Généreuse ? Non, tu ne serais pas à l'aise à Serpentard, ton ambition n'est pas aussi prononcée… N'aie pas peur, je te trouverai la maison parfaite pour toi ! Non, décidément, tu es faite pour… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Une grande tornade d'applaudissement agita la table des Gryffondors. Cela faisait un moment que le Choixpeau hésitait à répartir la jeune fille, et la tension baissa d'un coup. Lily était soulagée de retrouver une maison, et en se dirigeant vers sa table elle lança un sourire vainqueur à Severus. Ce dernier resta apparemment indifférent, mais en son intérieur il bouillonnait. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestaient depuis toujours, il lui était donc inconcevable qu'il perde l'amitié de Lily en rejoignant la maison verte. S'il tentait de rester impassive, Severus paniquait. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas le courage requis pour être envoyé à Gryffondor, sa dernière chance était donc de montrer au Choixpeau qu'il désirait aller à Serdaigle.

Severus rêvait depuis toujours de rejoindre l'illustre maison de Serpentard. Même s'il était sang-mêlé, il savait que cette maison le ferait accepter du monde des sorciers, et que son ambition sans limite serrait son passeport pour la maison de son choix. Cependant, il était prêt à sacrifier ce rêve pour l'amitié de Lily. Il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite au bord du lac, mais ce qu'il redoutait avant tout était que ce soit elle qui s'éloigne, se laissant manipuler par l'image sombre que renvoyaient certains Serpentards.

« Rogue Severus ! »

Son tour était arrivé. Severus marcha avec une assurance feinte vers l'estrade, sentant dans son dos le regard brulant de Lily. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, et espérait que son plan fonctionnerait.

« - Oh, je vois… Une grande ambition, un très grand talent ! La maison de Serpentard t'ouvrirait de grandes portes…

-Serdaigle, je veux aller à Serdaigle. Serdaigle, pas Serpentard, je veux aller à Serdaigle.

-Oh, intéressant… Un esprit rusé, très malin. Serdaigle dis-tu ? Non, tu en as le talent, mais Serdaigle ne te correspond pas. Tu veux aller à Serpentard, il est inutile de me mentir jeune homme. Je suis là pour t'envoyer dans la maison qui te correspond le plus, et ton amie comprendra.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave si je ne vais pas à…

-SERPENTARD ! »


End file.
